Im Not Leaving Fräulein
by heytherestalker
Summary: Ema finds out she's pregnant. Klavier finds out its because of him. Both of them are going to have to deal with whats going to happen. I mean...he can't just leave her. KLAVIERxEMA.
1. He has to know

**Author Notes : Sorry if this turns out bad. This was made by request. Someone PM'd me so I made this for you. BIANCS! This is for you!**

Ema dug her hand even deeper into her lab coat pocket.

_Relax, Skye._

_Relax._

_Just tell him…and run for it._

She plunged her hand even deeper, almost breaking the test stick in half.

She made a run for the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

She was her regular self except she had gotten skinnier from the morning sickness she'd been having 2 months ago which she couldn't gain it back.

She picked up the test stick once more and looked at the view point.

There was a positive sign and the word clearly printed out on it, PREGNANT.

Ema's spine gave a violent shudder each time she looked at the word.

It was sickening already.

A woman she recognized came out of one of the cubicles.

Ema looked at her. "Is Klavier Gavin around?"

The woman cleared her throat. "I think he's at a meeting"

The detective quickly made for the conference room.

The two doors stared at her.

She placed her hand and pushed it open.

"G-Gavin…we have to talk!" she barged in.

The man himself had his legs cropped crossed on top of the long conference desk, sipping a cup of milk.

He lowered the mug.

There was a milk mustache on his upper lip. "Got milk?"

Ema groaned.

"We really, really have to talk Mr. Head detective sir." She begged the man even if he wasn't someone who was expected to even _be _respected.

Gumshoe waved her off. "Sure thing, pal."

Klavier Gavin stood up and was tugged violently by the detective outside.

"What is it my fräulein?"

"This…This is serious." She said with a tear coming on at the edge of her eyes.

His face got serious. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah…it's me…"

Klavier still had no idea what she was talking about.

He shot her a look.

Ema took out the test stick from her pocket with a sweaty palm.

The rock star held out his hand for her to give it over to him but she kept her grip.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he asked her.

The detective let go of the stick, letting it fall into his hands.

He turned it to the proper position.

The proper position for him to read it.

"Klavier…" Ema hesitated." I'm…I'm...I'm…pre---"

The prosecutor downed.

He pulled Ema to him and let her sob on his shoulder.

He rested his cheek on her head and stroked her slowly.

"We'll get through this," Klavier said, feeling like he was choking. "Together."


	2. What The?

**Author Notes : This chapter is pretty short. I hope you like it though, okay? **

**ENJOY!**

******************************************************  
**

Klavier Gavin paced around his living room, stroking his hair nervously.

Ema Skye had her legs pulled up to her face so you could only see her eyes, sitting on the couch.

He took a seat beside her.

"How long have you known?"

"A month ago." Ema replied flatly.

"Du wurden schwanger für einen Monat und Sie haben mir nicht gesagt?"

The detective had no idea what it meant but nodded her head anyway.

Klavier took a deep breath.

"How did you know how long you've been…um…"

"I've been…um…yeah…'you know what'…for 3 months."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No." She immediately replied.

"Then how'd you know it's been _there_…for…3 months?" The prosecutor inquired.

Ema got up.

"Don't you remember what happened **_3 months ago?_**"

"Nein. Möchten Sie zum Aktualisieren meiner Erinnerung?"

The detective wrinkled her nose.

"Wha? Anyway, 3 months ago, there was that dumb concert you asked me out on…we sortof…kindof…drunk then---"

"Ach! Gavinners'! Mein Gott…Mein Gott…Now I remember…"

Another tear rolled down Ema's cheek.

She sniffled and said, "I threw my life away, didn't I? That day, my life was already ruined."

Ema broke down into tears.

Klavier picked her up and brought her to his chest.

"Let's go see a doctor, ja?"

Ema shook her head carefully, burying her face one again in his chest, hoping he wouldn't see her blotching-from-tears face.

"Tell…Tell sis…"

"Lana Skye? Love, she can't know just yet."

Ema didn't mind that he called her "love".

She hugged him tightly. "Tell…"

He put her arms around her.

"We have to do something. We can't let it harm you…"

The brunette pulled back to meet his gave.

Klavier's eyes were full of worry and Ema was sure he looked like he was about to break down too.

"Please *sniffle* take me *hic* to *hic* sis…"

The blonde had to agree with her.

Well, she _was _the one carrying the burden right now, anyway.


	3. Kill it

**Author Notes : This chapter is pretty short. I hope you like it though, okay? **

**ENJOY!**

******************************************************  
**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Lana Skye stared at us knowingly.

She nodded her head at the mere descriptions we gave and kept eyeing me and Ema.

Me and Ema.

_Perfect, ja?_

We were seated on her couch inside her room.

Ema looked frozen beside me.

"Klavier Gavin , you do understand that this is partially your fault." Lana said.

I took this seriously.

"Yes. I do."

"And we all know that don't want anything to happen to Ema." She added.

"Yes. We don't."

The former chief prosecutor leaned in close to me.

"There's only one thing to do."

I made a quizzical look.

"We need to keep this extremely secretive."

"What is it, Ms. Skye?" I asked her.

"We have to kill it." Lana whispered.

"Nein…will the fräulein approve?"

"We have to abort it."

"NO!" Ema yelped.

Our attention shifted to her.

"No," Ema said, calming down. "We…can't. It's cruel."

Her sister took the detective's hand. "Ema, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"So you'll kill it?" Ema made a face of despair. "You think I wouldn't get hurt?"

"Ema…"

She got up. "No…I won't do it."

The brunette headed for the door. "Screw you guys."

"Fraulein…" I took her by the wrist.

I stood up and rubbed her hand.

"This is your choice, love."

"Well if it _is _my choice, I'll…I'll do my best and it's not going."

I nodded my head.

I turned my head to Lana and mouthed 'Don't do it'.

She nodded in response.

Ema snapped her fingers. "Well, if you don't mind, I have to be packing."

"_Was? _Fräulein detektivin, what trip?"

"Yes Ema, what trip?" Lana joined the conversation.

Ema made a face.

"The chief detective is sending me on a business trip tomorrow night. I'll be back in 4 months. Don't worry." She turned back.

Lana tapped her foot angrily.

"You're not going, Ema." She said sternly.

"Sis, I make my decisions. I'll be fine."

"No Ema. You're not."

"Sis! I make my own decisions. I'm going."

I opened my mouth. "Fräuleins…"

"Stay out of this, Gavin." Ema warned.

"Ema, you don't have to do this if you don't want to?" Lana said.

"Well I do. Plus, the mom _always _takes the lead. And now, that happens to be me."

Lana took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm sorry, Ema. Take care of yourself. And you can't blame me after this."

"Yes sis. I know what I'm doing." The fräulein detective walked out of the room.

"I better take her home." I told Lana.

She nodded.

I followed after Ema and slung my hand over her shoulder.

She tried to nudge it off but failed.

"Need a ride?" I asked her.

She cleared her throat.

"Ja."


	4. Its just

**Author Notes: HERE'S THE CHAPTER! Sorry for slow updates...I used to be on a roll! Enjoy:**

I dropped her off at her apartment.

We reached the front door, Ema twisted her key inside the knob.

"Um…You can go now, Gavin." She said.

I rested my arm on her door pane and smiled.

"What?" she made a face.

The fräulein opened the door.

"Go home!"

"Show me, mien liebes…"

"Wha?"

I raised both of my eye brows and looked at her lab coat.

She continued to stare for about 10 minutes.

"Augh! Just come in if you're gonna stay out here!" she gave up.

I sat down on her couch as she went into her room.

There was a coffee table in front of me and a book on the table.

Interested, I looked inside.

"Forensic science," I read. "Chapt---"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ema's voice hissed.

She slapped my hand off the book and held it close to her chest.

I relaxed my back on the couch.

"That reminds me," I began. "You really have to show me, fräulein detective."

"Show you what? My house? Kitchen. TV. Snackoos. Bed. Bathroom. Done. Go home."

I stared at her.

_You know what I mean…_

She seemed to have gotten the message.

The fräulein shrugged and unbuttoned her lab coat slowly until it came loose.

At the sight, my jaw dropped.

_Mein Gott…_

_Is that…?_

_No way…_

I looked at her from head to toe.

She was herself.

Her half-moon and fringe a bit messy.

Her shoulders were limp.

She had her curves.

And that bump.

That thing in the middle.

*SLAP*

A burning feeling was present on my cheek.

"It's rude to stare!" she cried.

"Not when you stare at _that_…"

*SLAP*

"Ow…"

"Okay…Okay…It's obvious…but not that bad right?" she pleaded.

"Uh…Um…"

*SLAP*

We sat there for what felt like hours.

"You can go home now, Gavin." She said.

I made my way half out the door.

"Take care…"


	5. Cancelled by the fop

**AUTHOR NOTES: New Chapter! I'm taking this story little by little so this chapters really SHORT, okay?**

Ema Skye shut her luggage.

She was finally done packing, which she considered was extremely tiring.

_I'M LEAVING! THANK GOD! I'M LEAVIN'!_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

She jabbed the button with her thumb.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Skye, it's the chief."

"Uh…Gumshoe?"

"Yeah! Hey pal, you're thing…"

Her heart skipped.

_Did he tell?_

_Who knew?_

_GAVIN! I'LL KILL YOU!_

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What t-t-thing, Mr. Gumshoe?" the brunette stuttered.

"Whoa! Relax! You in the North Pole or something? It's just about your trip tomorrow."

_Thank God…Thank…God…_

"Um, what about that?"

"I'm canceling it…?"

"W-Wha?! Why?!"

"It was kindof a request by Mr. Gavin…"

"GAVIN!?! He…He wouldn't…" Ema exploded.

"What?"

"Ugh! That fop! He told everyone didn't he?"

"Told what?"

"It!"

"What's it?"

The detective took a deep breath.

"Nothing, sir. Bye."

*BEEP*


	6. Never expected it

**AUTHOR NOTES: New Chapter! Sorry...I ain't good with the child-stuff , k?  
**

**Dedicated to: Meggy Dee.  
**

I looked at the envelope.

Then Klavier.

Then back to the envelope.

This wasn't happening.

It wasn't REALLY here. Was it?

"You open it," I told him.

"No way. You." He said.

"But--But I don't even wanna see it."

"Me either." he replied.

Klavier picked up the envelope and finally pulled it out. I covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

What was he going to do? Seriously. What?

Then I heard ripping noises.

I opened my eyes. Klavier Gavin was struggling to rip the ultrasound pictures.

"Oh how mature, fop." I said, taking the ripped shreds from the floor.

"There," he said finished, brushing his hands. "No more pictures."

I shook my head. "Let's at least read the file."

Fop picked it up and read. I watched him closely then I saw him mouth "_OhMyFu**ingGod..."_

And that seriously made me snatch it away.

Klavier inhaled. "It's a--"

"--Girl. I-I know."


	7. Hey guys I'm really sorry

Hello reader person. Haha. Hi.

I know you would like me to continue writing this story, but the truth is I can't. I'm not into the same things that I used to be and so far, I may never be. Thank you for all the support and appreciation you have given me and my stories. I love you all and hopefully, you will enjoy my new ones too. This story is discontinued and maybe there is a possibility that I will get off my lazy ass and continue it. Though I am not very into it anymore, it might show that I am writing for you guys and not what I feel like writing. I still love all of you! And you helped me become a better writer in so many ways. I'm still contributing to fanfiction through my new interests. I love you guys!

PEACE!

--- heytherestalker


End file.
